


Lebhafter Traum

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [7]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sie lieben sich, uhhhhhhhh der Tod
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Johann stirbt und ist endlich wieder bei Friedrich.





	Lebhafter Traum

**Author's Note:**

> Verzeiht Fehler :)

Johann konnte vieles von sich behaupten, nicht jedoch, dass er ein langweiliges Leben geführt habe. Er hatte sein Leben gelebt, wie er wollte und es hatte ihn weit gebracht. Nun, mit 82 Jahren, musste er zugeben, dass es durchaus manchmal schwierig gewesen war, nicht einfach aufzugeben. Besonders die Zeit nach Friedrichs Tod hatte ihn mitgenommen. Zu Beginn hatte er nicht vorgehabt, weiter zu leben, doch er wusste, Friedrich würde ihm nicht verzeihen, wenn er nicht weiter gelebt hätte und einfach so den Löffel abgegeben hätte, wenn er nicht den Faust vollendet hätte. Und so hatte er sich gezwungen, zu leben. Er hatte neue Dinge gefunden, für die es sich lohnte, zu leben, doch er merkte, wie er schwächer geworden war, wie die Welt an ihm vorbeizuziehen schien.

Das Leben hatte ihn gut behandelt, und auch von Friedrichs Tod hatte er sich schließlich wieder erholt. Er konnte noch immer nicht an ihn denken, sein Potential, all die ungeschriebenen Werke, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch was noch schlimmer auf ihn wirkte als Friedrichs verschwendetes Talent waren die Details, die mit Friedrichs Präsenz aus seinem Leben verschwunden waren. Johann entsann sich gemeinsamer Spaziergänge, Arm in Arm; sie hatten sich über alles und nichts unterhalten. Johann entsann sich gemeinsamer Pläne, die Friedrichs Geldnöte notwendig gemacht hatten; Johann hätte am liebsten einfach mit Friedrich dahingelebt, ohne Sorgen, ohne Komplikationen, Krankheit. Tod.

Aber das Schicksal hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und was immer Johann tat, was er dachte, an was er glaubte war belanglos, denn er wusste mit beeindruckender Sicherheit, dass er Friedrich wieder begegnen würde. Kein Gott konnte so grausam sein, ihm nicht nur das Licht aus seinem Leben zu nehmen, sondern ihn gleichzeitig nach dem Tod in ewige Dunkelheit zu verbannen.

Johann hatte nun fast 27 Jahre ohne seinen geliebten Friedrich verbracht, ein Zeitraum, der die zehn gemeinsamen Jahre fast verblassen ließ, doch trotz des Vierteljahrhunderts, das vergangen war, gaben seine Erinnerungen an Friedrich nicht dem Druck des Alters nach. Als Johann begonnen hatte, vergesslicher zu werden, hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, so schmerzhaft die Erinnerungen auch waren, Friedrich nie zu vergessen. Täglich hatte Johann an ihn gedacht, und nun, da Johann sicher war, dass er nicht viel länger unter die Lebenden gezählt werden konnte, beschäftigte sich kaum einer seiner Gedanken nicht mit Friedrich.

-

Ihr erstes längeres Zusammensein im Herbst des Jahres 1794 war der Beginn des besten Abschnittes in Johanns Leben gewesen, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war er sich dessen gänzlich unbewusst gewesen. Der Name Schiller trug noch immer einen leicht nervigen Beigeschmack; Jahre des falschen Denkens über den genialen Dichter hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen, doch Johann war gewillt gewesen, sich auf diese Freundschaft, die Friedrich so wichtig war, einzulassen. Als Johann Friedrich näher kennen lernte, fielen ihm einige Dinge auf, die dem Unwissenden nicht derartig ins Auge gestochen wären. Friedrich war meist sehr darauf bedacht gewesen, hochdeutsch zu sprechen; zugegebenermaßen war Friedrichs Definition von Hochdeutsch noch immer weit ab von der allgemein anerkannten, doch er hatte sich angestrengt. Sobald er jedoch einer Person näher stand oder entsprechend völlig in ein Gesprächsthema vertieft war, kam der schwere schwäbische Dialekt zum Vorschein. Johann war anfangs etwas abgeschreckt gewesen, doch mit der Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und schließlich Friedrichs etwas ungestüme Art, die sich zuweilen auch in seiner Sprache ausprägte, lieb gewonnen.

Des Weiteren war Friedrich selten, wie er auf den ersten Blick wirkte. Durch seine Erziehung in der Militärakademie, seine stramme Haltung und vor allem seine Größe, wirkte er auf Außenstehende ernst und wenig aufgeschlossen, was er zeitweilen auch sein konnte. Doch Johann wusste besser als sonst jemand, dass Friedrich eine feurige Leidenschaft hatte, wenn man ihn in der richtigen Laune antraf, dass er liebevoll und gutmütig sein konnte.

Eine weitere Sache, die Johann erst nach einiger Zeit aufgefallen war, als sie zusammen vor dem flackernden Feuer saßen, war der Fakt, dass es Friedrich neben all seinen geistigen und charakterlichen Vorzügen auch nicht an körperlichen mangelte. Das fein geschnittene Gesicht mit der etwas zu großen Nase, das Johann im Moment nur als Silhouette vor dem Feuer erschien, hatte etwas durchaus elegantes, fast majestätisches an sich.

Friedrichs Haar schien die Farbe der rot-goldenen flammen anzunehmen, wie es in widerspenstigen Locken um seinen Kopf stand; er schien übermenschlich und Johann fühlte das Verlangen, dieses Wesen an sich zu binden, obwohl er wusste, dass solche Schönheit, von Geist, Sinn und Körper sich weder überhaupt, und noch weniger an eine Person binden lassen würde.  
Doch wie es sich herausstellte, war jede Sorge Johanns unbegründet, denn Friedrich dachte das gleiche über ihn selbst und dennoch widmeten sie einander ihre Leben.

Die Idee des Übermenschlichen kam Johann wieder in den Sinn als Friedrich ihn das erste Mal küsste, was ihn offensichtlich viel Überwindung gekostet hatte, denn er merkte, dass Friedrich vor hatte, den Kuss zu beenden. Doch Johann hatte nie etwas Besseres gefühlt, als in diesem Moment. Es warf ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn, dass ein so sanfter, zurückhaltender Kuss ihn so tief rührte, aber da es sich um Friedrich handelte, hätte er nichts weniger erwarten sollen.

Und nun, im Alter, sah er Erinnerungen an Friedrich lebhafter vor sich, als sie tatsächlich sein sollten. Er meinte, Briefe von ihm in seinem Zimmer aufzufinden, meinte seinen Kopf aus Menschenmengen hervorragen zu sehen, meinte seine Stimme zu vernehmen, wenn Stille herrschte.

Als er umringt von Menschen starb, war Johann sich dessen bewusst, doch noch bevor er sich wirklich im Klaren darüber war, dass es tatsächlich vorüber war, wusste Johann, er würde seinem Leben wenig hinterher trauern, denn vor sich sah er plötzlich Friedrich. Dieses Mal war es nicht die vage Phantom-Vorstellung des Mannes, die sich über die letzten Monate in Johanns Geist manifestiert hatte, sondern es war tatsächlich Friedrich, wie er gelebt hatte, er wirkte gesund, seine Wangen ein wenig voller, und Körperbau nicht ganz so dünn, wie Johann ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Doch der Glanz in seinen Augen war derselbe, das Lächeln so voller Liebe für Johann, das er niemals vergessen könnte, wie Friedrich seine feingliedrige Hand ausstreckte, und letztendlich sprach, all das war Friedrich.

„I‘ ben ja wirklich froh, dass du so alt g’worda bisch, Johann, aber hat des ganze Warta‘ wirklich sei missa?“

Am liebsten wäre Johann in Tränen ausgebrochen, so traf es ihn, wie sehr er Friedrich tatsächlich vermisst hatte. Er ergriff Friedrichs Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Er hätte halb erwartet, dass diese nicht aus berührbarer Materie bestand und er Friedrich nicht berühren können würde, doch als sich seine Finger um die Friedrichs schlossen und sich seine Arme um Friedrichs Hals schlangen, sobald dieser in Reichweite war, fühlte Johann sich endlich geborgen, nach Jahrzehnten der ungeschützten Einsamkeit. Hier war er zu Hause, dieser Moment würde ihn durch die Ewigkeit begleiten. Friedrich erwiderte seine Umarmung von ganzem Herzen hob Johann an, bis nur noch seine Zehenspitzen den Boden streiften.

Und dann fand Johann sich stehend wieder, als Friedrich sich aus der Umarmung löste und ihn ernsthaft anblickte.

„I han so lang g’wartet, Johann, so lang. Und du bisch faschd doppelt so alt g’worda wie i‘.“ Johann spürte, dass Friedrich ihm keine Vorwürfe machte. Genauso wenig, wie er selbst es Friedrich   
nicht übel nahm, so früh von ihm gegangen zu sein.

„Es tut mir Leid, Friedrich“, kaum hatten die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, waren diese bereits wieder beschäftigt, als eine von Friedrichs Händen in sein Haar fuhr und er sich zu Johann hinunterbeugte, um ihn innig zu küssen. Eifrig erwiderte Johann den Kuss, hob eine Hand an, um Friedrich ja nicht auf falsche Gedanken zu bringen und ihn an sich zu ziehen, die andere Hand fand sich in Friedrichs weichen Haaren wieder.

Der Tod, der Johann schon zuvor wenig Schreck eingeflößt hatte, schien nun noch weniger grausam, eine süße Belohnung eher, die er sich verdient hatte nach all den Jahren ohne die Person, die er am meisten liebte.

Doch nun würden sie die Ewigkeit zusammen verbringen und Johann dankte allen Göttern, dass ihm dies vergönnt war.


End file.
